Three Houses: Four Flames Of War
by ThoseRandomIdiots
Summary: Everyone at the Officers Academy in Garreg Mach was expecting just one new professor, but to their shock, four arrived. A loose adaptation of the 16th entry into the Fire Emblem series, Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Spoilers abound, particularly for the Blue Lions route.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tied Beginnings **

**POV: Caelus (Writer: Corporal_Dropkick)**

* * *

_What the hell is going on? _

_Where am I? What am I seeing? _

_Looking around me, I can see I am not alone. I'm able to look down and see what's going on._

_That's very off putting. _

_But what's even more off putting is what is going on below us. Rainy field, lots of soldiers, people dying, and bright flares of red flying all over the place. There are a bunch of these weird looking weapons that single people are using, and eventually they fall to the massive amounts of soldiers coming at them. Eventually the battle dies down and I'm able to see two people approaching each other. One's holding a large sword… wait, is that sword even real?! It's blade is extending off longer than it should be! Either way, the other looks female, and has bright green hair, and is also wielding a sword. _

_They face off against each other, swords drawn, and ready to strike each other. The man looks like he's just tired of all this, while the woman has an expression like this guy took something important. _

_They battle each other for a while, and the man extended his sword blade off at her. Seriously, how did that sword do that?! Well, either way, the swords got caught on each other, and thrown off to different sides. Then the woman on the other end of the field jumps onto the guy that had the bone sword, and repeatedly stabs him. _

_"You'll die for what you've done! Die! Die! Die!"_

_Whatever just happened, it didn't look pretty. And now this guy on the ground was dead, blood pooling onto the ground. The woman went over, and oddly enough hugged the sword._

_"He's gone now Mother." _

_Whatever happened next, it was kinda hard to tell, because a portal opened up underneath my feet, and I fell through. _

* * *

Waking up from that was weird, because not only was I not in my bed, but I was also on a hard stone floor in front of a mysterious looking girl on a stone throne. No one in sight for as far as I could see.

Just my luck.

I looked around, and found that this girl was waking up. Gotta admit, she looked kinda familiar.

I don't know why though.

"... uhh, huh? Oh my… what could have brought you here?"

The girl yawned.

"I wonder how you got here…"

I laughed a little.

"To be honest, I don't know either… Just kinda showed up, yeah?"

Her eyes lifted up a little more as she stood more straight in her little throne.

"It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed."

I shrugged. Like I really cared this girl was too much of a sleepyhead.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, your funeral."

The girl sighed as she looked at me.

"Hmm… now, come closer… I wish to have a look at you."

This is going against everything I know about public relationships, but hey might as well…

It was surprisingly bright as I stepped into full view for the green haired girl to witness what I looked like. To be honest, I am not too proud of myself either. I wear extremely light armor, with mostly a light gambeson and a leather shoulder pad on my right shoulder as protection, and a blue / blackish cloak as a way of covering myself and my armor. Strapped to my hips were my swords, two single-sided blades also made of iron. They were light, and made mostly for fast strikes, but they were still a force to be reckoned with. She wasn't surprised at all, but it worked for her.

"Hmm… I have not seen the likes of you before. Who or what are you anyway?"

I thought of a couple witty response, like saying I was maybe a ghost or a spooky demon, but I eventually just settled for what was right.

"I'm human, no duh."

The girl on the throne nodded.

"I see. Then you must have a name of sorts. Go on."

I groan.

"Seriously? Why all the questions, can't I ask you anything, like why I'm here, and not at home sleeping?"

She shook her head.

"Just tell me what your name is already."

I scratch the back of my head.

"Fine, if you're so insistent, the name's Caelus."

She sat on the edge of her seat as she nodded.

"Huh… I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names…"

I look at her funny.

"Wait, so you aren't a human?"

She leaned her head slightly.

"Well, you must possess a date of birth as well… Beneath which moon and on what day were you born into this world?"

Why are you prying so hard into my life little missy?

Whatever the case, something's egging me on, some nagging feeling in the back of my head. Like, I have to tell her these things or whatever. Oh, might as well.

"Garland Moon, on the 23rd. Like that matters much."

She nodded, before she started to lean back onto her chair.

"Hmm… it all seems so… familiar… I think it may be time for yet another nap…"

She started yawning as I started back towards her.

"It is almost...time to...begin…"

"Hey, hey, hey, stop it! Don't fall asleep, I still have questions here! How did I get here?! What was that dream? Who are you? What-"

* * *

It's close to the middle of the night when I jump forwards from my sleep.

I shook my head as I gain ahold of my surroundings. That dream again. War, Death, and a strange girl.

The fucking hell was that?

I rolled out and off my bed, and shook my head.

Well, might as well get dressed and ready then.

No point in trying to go back to sleep after that.

But that discussion… why does it still linger on my mind...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pests**

**POV: Tyr (Writer: Android55555) **

* * *

Waking up earlier than my siblings I check our belongings to make sure no thief had taken anything, a habit that formed through unfortunate circumstances. Seeing that nothing had been taken I look out the window towards the towns main gate to check for anything that may be out of place. Not to my surprise there was a group of lights moving quickly towards the village. Turning, I see my brother Caelus stirring from his rest and father entering our room.

"Hey. Time to wake up." Father's stony yet kind voice says. "Were you having that dream again you two?"

"I don't know about Cae but I did, that war... nothing like that's happened for hundreds of years though, right?"

"Yeah, but in any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. We're mercenaries risking our life, it's part of our job, and letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed," He sighs. "Anyway time for us to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom. I told you guys before. It's far from here so we'll need to leave at dawn."

"Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed." One of the newer recruits says after almost breaking down the door.

"What's happened?"

If it is really urgent then Cae and I should get ready and wake the others if they haven't gotten up yet.

* * *

After getting my armour on and taking my axe I follow Cae and Father out to meet three individuals, two male, one female, each sporting a uniform I haven't seen before and a cape that is one of the three primary colors.

"Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn't bother you with our situation, were the situation not dire." the one wearing blue said with a more northern accent meaning he is probably from the kingdom.

"What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?" father asks slightly annoyed.

"We're being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope you would be so kind as to lend us your support."

"Bandits? Here?" I ask. The only groups I can think of are based near the mountains to the east.

"It's true," the girl speaks up "they attacked us while we were at rest in our camp"

The other young man looks towards father "We've been separated from our companions and we're outnumbered. They're after our lives… not to mention our gold." this man seems to understand how to get mercs to listen unlike the tall one wearing blue.

"I'm impressed you all are staying so calm… wait, that uniform..."

Does father know where they are from? My train of thought is cut by the same recruit from before.

"Bandits spotted just outside the village! Damn… There are a lot of them."

"I guess they followed you all the way here," he turns to Cae and I "We can't abandon this village now, come on, let's move. I hope you are ready."

We all head for the village gate as the bandits come in from the northeast. They spread out but keep two by who I guess is their leader. With some forest nearby and the watchtower just ahead we are in a very good spot to defend but the bandits are currently in control of the tower and have it surrounded so we'll need to retake it to use all our defences. "Cae we need to take the tower and get any of our archers up there.".

"Hey, Bow guy, me and Tyr here will clear a path for ya, get to the watchtower up there and use that as a vantage point!" Cae shouts while running towards the group straight ahead.

The one in the yellow cape looked offended.

"My name is Claude!"

Cae just shrugged as he drew his swords.

"Doesn't matter, just do it if you want to survive this!"

"Blue take cover in those woods and red follow us." I command, fathers training making me quickly assess and think of the best chance for survival.

"My name is Edelgard, you would do well to remember it."

"Sure thing princess, leave the introductions for after the fight."

"How did you know-"

"What did I _just_ say? Children these days." I mutter as I barrel into the poor fellow who decided to stand in my way, crushing his ribs and stepping on his head.

"Was that necessary?" Blue spear guy asks.

"He knew the risks of his poorly chosen profession, they are the same I have, we kill or we are killed."

Cae on the other end drove both his swords into another man's gut, before kicking and knocking him off his blades.

"Yo Tyr, that makes 25 now!"

"Dude our count restarts every week! That's at least your third."

"Oh come on, you take the fun outta everything!"

"No I just add rules to our little games that make it easier to keep playing them," My axe cutting a path through the rest of the bandits between us and the tower. "Get up there and peg some of these bastards will you Yellow?"

"_Sigh_. You guys really don't care who we are do you?"

"Why would I care? You know how this game is played don't you? You hint at the fact that you have cash and since we as mercenaries are bought you think we'll care more? Nah if we get paid after this that's good but you haven't shown anything to prove that you do have the cash so why should I care for you?"

Cae kicked another down, and stabbed them through the back.

"Hey, if it helps Claude, Tyr's like this all the time whenever we're in battle. Blondie, on your left!"

The one in the blue cape simply nodded and thrust his lance, taking the bandit down.

"True, it's a shame we didn't have time to shock you with how different we are out of a life threatening situation." I laugh.

Cae narrowly dodged an axe to the face from one of the small groups of bandits before he swiftly struck down the one they were trying to protect.

"Ahh! The lieutenant's down! We didn't sign up for this!"

Pretty much all the gathered mercenaries around the area Cae was battling started to flee as Cae sighed and sheathed his swords.

"Well, that makes that easier. Now where the hell are Cam and Alice?"

"Cae don't put those away just yet, also those two are probably still in the house."

"HEY YOU WITH THE BLANK STARE, GET OUTTA MY WAY!" a voice shouts from behind me. Turning I punch the brigand in the face. "Who gave you permission to speak?" I growl pulling my axe out of his friend's chest stepping closer to him "I sure as hell didn't so why don't you get lost?"

An arrow flies down and hit another of the approaching brigands in the chest, as Cae made his way past the tower, and slammed his still sheathed sword into the brigands face.  
"Hey, Blondie, Claude, keep it up, you're doing a good job keeping them distracted! Tyr, I think the rest are over there. Princess, keep up with us and provide support!"

"I've got the leader right here." blood slowly dripping down my blade "Now why don't you go and run off to whoever paid you and beg for forgiveness." Turning back to the little kids I smile "Now why don't we go and start with our introductions?"

Walking back to the gate I realize my mistake. Quickly turning I see the bandit I threatened jumping back to his feet and charging towards Red Riding Hood and I only have time to rush back over and block his axe with my back.

* * *

Opening my eyes I find myself back where I have been dreaming about the strange temple made of an ancient green stone.

"Honestly! What are you accomplishing with that little stunt? It's like you're trying to get me killed, you fool!" she sighs and shakes her head. "Well, it's fine. After all if you don't know the value of your own life you won't protect it very well will you?" Standing up and clapping her hands she says "Course not. Well, then. I guess it's up to me to guide you from now on. Right?" Now after seeing her for months I finally get her name. "You can call me Sothis but I am also known as 'The Beginning'" she sits down again. "Hmm… Sothis… yes, that is it. My name is Sothis. And I am also called… The Beginning. But who once called me that?"

"Sothis huh?"

"I was not able to recall my name… until just now. And just like that it came to me. How odd." tilting her head she scowls at me. "That look upon your face… Did you think me a child? A mere child that forgot her own name?! Phooey! That 'Child' just saved your life! And what does that make you?"

"An infant with no control over their life?" I snap at her.

"Correct! You understand." Sothis says pleased with herself. "You threw yourself before an axe to save just one young girl. Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened."

"I must thank you then, nobody wishes to die after all."

"There now. Is gratitude so much to ask? I did deem you worth saving after all. Though it is momentary, time has stopped. However did I manage that…"

"And what happens now, Miss Sothis?"

"When time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh, and you will surely meet your end."

I'm not very surprised by this but am still disappointed.

"Oh how rude of you to drag me into this! Now what to do…"

"Just turn back time." It seemed pretty obvious to me how could she not think of that?

"Of course I must turn back the hands of time!" Why does she make it sound like I didn't just suggest that?

"I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You're aware of what's to come, which means you can protect yourself this time." A magic circle with archaic writing and a strange symbol in the center appears before her.

"Now, go… Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers you seek…"

* * *

Suddenly I find myself back before I threw myself over the noble girl and I see the brigand charging at her again. This time since I know what is coming I turn around quicker and run back to intercept him. Right before he starts bringing down his axe, my fist meets with his jaw sending both him and his axe flying backwards.

"I told you before," hissing through my teeth

"Crawl back to the one who hired you and beg for forgiveness because if you stay any longer you will die. Or maybe I should just end you here and now?" I say, slowly marching towards him.

"T-This wasn't how it was supposed to go!" He screams in a panicked tone as he runs off into the woods.

Father rides up "Hey did you just-" and he gets cut off by a new man in white armor.  
I sigh as this morning had just been so damn busy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Long Road**

**-POV Cameron (Writer: CamHarkness)**

* * *

I rode down the trail on my horse.

"Finally, that took way too long. Who would have thought that two people who knew how to haggle, going at each other over milk and bread, would take this long."

I stop at the sight of bandits running off.

"... seriously?" I rode down to find my family. "Guys. Seriously. I left to get supplies and you guys get into a fight?"

"Hey! Bout damn time you showed up, you missed all the fun!" said Tyr.

I rolled my eyes. "My point was, that was reckless and… Wait who are they?" I asked pointing at the three wearing different colours.

"Well. that one is..." Cae started to say.

"I'm Edelgard von Hresvelg." she said, cutting Cae off

"Okay, thank you, now this is-" Cae started once again to say.

"I'm Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd." Dimitri said.

"OKAY! AND THIS IS-"

"I'm Claude von Riegan"

Cae sighed angrily. "You all managed to steal my thunder… just fantastic!"

Cam started laughing. "Oh man, okay i'm sorry but honestly that's funny. But like. Why are you all here?"

"Well..." Edelgard started explaining something, but as she started to talk a ringing in my ears started, and my vision was reduced to a blur.

* * *

As my vision came back, I was in a completely different place, there was a small girl sitting on a throne.

"Another one?" the young girl asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Sothis. Are you related to the other two?"

"The other two? You mean Cae and Tyr?"

"Yes, them."

"Yeah. They're my brothers. But like. What is this place?" I asked.

"I don't know either."

"Huh, so why am I here?"

"Why should i know?"

I sighed. "So many questions and not a single answer to any of them" I put my hand on my chin. "Did I die? Did Edelgard bore me to death?"

"If you were dead then your brothers would be dead too. Well. one of them died and then I had to turn back time to keep him from dying."  
'Let me guess. It was Tyr thinking with his-" I started to say, but couldn't finish the joke, I felt like I was talking to a little kid. "Wait... turned back time?"

"Yes. It's called Divine Pulse. Though I can't use it over and over. It has to recharge." Sothis said with a yawn. "Now. it's time for a nap."

"Kids do need sleep to grow I guess."

As she fell asleep, everything went dark again.

* * *

As my vision came back, I was back in reality.

"Hey, you okay man?" Cae asked, snapping his fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I shook my head.

"Were you even listening to any of that?" Edelgard asked, obviously annoyed

"Calm down princess. He has brain damage." Cae said.  
"He fell off his horse when he first got her years ago." Tyr said. "It was honestly funny as hell."

"This time... It wasn't that." I added in. thinking back to the girl. "What was her name again? Soap? Soup? Steven?"

"Sothis?" Cae asked me, with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah! Her!" I jumped a bit with excitement. " So she wasn't lying when she said she saw you guys…." I whispered to myself.

"Well then, seems like we're all set." Edelgard said "Shall we start making our way to the monastery?"

I shrugged and got back onto Epona. "I guess."

As we all walked, I couldn't shake a feeling, a feeling that Sothis was more than just a random little kid we all saw.

"So what exactly are we doing there?" I asked.

"Well if you paid attention to what i said you would understand."

"Just wait till we get there." Claude said. "Edelgard here doesn't really know what she's talking about anyway."

"Oh shut it."

Dimitri let out a sigh.

"Wait… I think we're one person short."

Me, Tyr, and Cae looked around.

"SHIT WE FORGOT ABOUT ALICE! Cae go get her. You're fast."

"What? I'm not running home, You have a horse. You go get her."

"I'm not making epona go all the way back there. She's done enough today you go get her, so, you do it."  
"No you do it."  
"CAE YOU GO DO IT! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" I yelled.

"BY 3 FUCKING MINUTES!"

"I'M STILL OLDER, NOW GO DO IT DAMN IT!"

"WHY SHOULD I!? YOU! HAVE! A! FUCKING! HORSE!"

Tyr walked up carrying Alice, I looked over at him. "Wha? How?"

"Bitch I walked while you two were arguing." Tyr said.

"Put me down, or I will kill you." Alice said, and Tyr put alice down. We all knew not to mess with alice, as she can kill all of us in one attack. She studied magic a bit too much.

"So, can we get going now?" Edelgard said impatiently.

"Yeah we got everyone now." We started down the trail again. It was still nighttime, the insects were pretty loud, like they are every night. I looked down at Epona, I petted her and asked "how you doing girl?" she made a sound and I smiled. "That's good."

"How can you tell that was a good sound?" Claude asked.

"Oh well. I kinda. I don't know. I've always been able to understand her." I said, running my hand their Epona's mane. "Maybe it's just that I have a huge connection with her."  
"I guess that makes sense." Claude said, he put his hands on the back of his head as he walked.

* * *

"How much longer till we get there?" I asked.

"Cam. We've seriously been walking for like 30 minutes." Cae said.

"Ugh. It's taking forever to get there." I sighed.

"Why are you complaining? You're on a horse!" Cae said. "The rest of us are walking."

"First off, me and Epona go everywhere together. Secondly. It's not my fault you don't have a horse. Horses just don't like you." I said with a laugh. "Like when Epona kicked you."

"Fuck off. That only happened once."

"Yeah, but it was funny, especially since you fell into mud right afterwards."

Cae sighed as I laughed.

"Wait. Where's dad?"

"You only just now realized dads not with us?" Tyr said.

"He went on ahead and left while you were having your episode." Cae said.

"I was talking to Sothis! We seriously just talked about that!"

"Sothis?" Alice asked, she crossed her arms. "It sounds very familiar. But I can't quite put my finger on where I heard it."

"You all are insane." Claude states, "Must be fun."

"Hell yeah it is!" Its Tyr now "Just surprising everyone and doing whatever you want, it's real nice."

Cae shrugged.

"You get used to it after a while."

We all stopped on a hill, the sun was starting to rise.

"There it is, Garreg Mach Monastery." Dimitri said, as I looked over, The sun rising right behind it. It was too beautiful for words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Professor, Professor, Professor, and Professor.**

**-POV Alice (Writer: Digipokewhovian) **

* * *

Father, Cae, Tyr, Cam, and I walked together through the monastery, the building so large and beautiful, it honestly intimidated me quite a bit. So much history had to be behind this place, even Father's, it seemed. Father stopped at we reached near the end of a room, a room that was, aside from a few statues, and other simple decor, very empty.

"It's been years since I've last set eyes on this place. To be forced to see her now…" Father spoke, not particularly to anyone, but I suppose more, voicing his thoughts aloud.

"'Her'? Do you mean the woman up on the balcony?" I asked, turning my head to look at Father.

"You saw her in the courtyard earlier, didn't you? The archbishop… Lady Rhea." Father said, looking at me.

"Lady Rhea?" Cam questioned.

"As you know, the majority of folks in Fódlan are devout followers of the teachings of Seiros. The leader of that ridiculously large religious organization is the archbishop, Lady Rhea."

Cae scoffed next to me.

"It sounds like a load of bullshit to me."

"It gives the common folk something to believe in, something that shows they aren't alone. If it were to not exist then I don't think society would function as well as it does now." stated Tyr. I noticed as two people approached us, the woman on the balcony, and a man.

"Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop." The man spoke.

"Right. Hello." Father said with a nod.

"It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder…was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?" The woman, Lady Rhea as Father had said, spoke, greeting Father.

"Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke."

"So I see. The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. These are your children, are they not?" Rhea spoke, her attention turning to us.

"Yes…born many years after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to the mother of my children…but I'm afraid we lost her to illness." Father said sadly. Father never spoke about Mother, unless we had asked about her, and even then he would say very little. I wasn't even sure what Mother looked like, I could only guess she had the same deep greenish blue hair, and blue eyes as us, since Father did not.

"I see. My condolences. As for you…I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What are your names?" Rhea asked, looking over each of us.

"Alice Rhian Eisner." I said softly, bowing my head and beginning to stare at the floor.

"Tyr Braum Eisner." He said with a bow.

"My name is Cameron Eisner. It is a pleasure to meet you." Cam spoke, also bowing.

"Caelus Lumos Eisner." Cae said, putting his fist to his chest, and bowing.

"Fine names indeed." Rhea spoke, her voice, gentle and kind. "From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy." Father hmphed, and shifted his weight as Rhea finished speaking. "Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?" She asked, looking at Father.

"You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don't you. I won't say no, but…" Father began.

"Your apprehension stings. I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you. I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow… Farewell." Rhea said, gently smiling before making her exit.

Cae turned to us once she was outside, and Seteth was out of earshot.

"I don't like her, at all... Something feels off with her… I can't pinpoint what though… "

"She is older than she seems, no way she is young, especially if father knew her 20 years ago. I mean she looks at least like she is in her mid 30's, no way she was around 10 when she became archbishop."

"Hum… she does seem far more mature than she looks. Might I say, though, that she looks quite beautiful." I softly spoke.

"Oh she definitely is, if she weren't so powerful I might've flirted with her."

"Of course you would have." I said, sighing and shaking my head. Father chuckled at our antics, before letting out a sigh.

"I can't believe it. Forced back into the Knights of Seiros. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while…and I'm afraid your services are requested as well." Father spoke.

"Our services?" I inquired. Cae scoffed. "Don't tell me we're gonna be working here as Soldiers or Servants or something…" He said, clearly displeased at this.

"Nothing like that. They want you to teach, by the sound of it. You heard those brats earlier talking about the Officers Academy, right? Well, the academy just happens to be short a professor. And apparently that damned Alois went and recommended you to Lady Rhea." Father said shaking his head.

"Teachers? But… why? Why us? Of all the people she could choose from?" I began to ask, when I noticed two people approaching us. A woman with short light brown hair, and an older gentleman with greying hair and a mustache.

"So. You must be the new professor. My, how stern and handsome you are!" The woman spoke, looking Father over.

"Er, no. I'm not the one you're looking for." Father began, gesturing towards us. "You can handle things from here. Good luck." He said beginning to turn away and leave. "And…watch out for Lady Rhea. I don't know what she's thinking, making you all professors like this. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard." He finished in a whisper to us. I gently nodded, and saw my brothers do the same, and watched Father leave for a moment before returning my attention back to the other two who had approached.

"Oh. It's you, then? So young…" The woman spoke, looking all four of us over.

"Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know." The man said to the woman. "I am Hanneman, a Crest scholar and professor at the Officers Academy. I wonder if you each bear a Crest of your own. When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further."

"I'm Manuela. I'm a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available. It's nice to meet you." The woman spoke with a wink.

Cae leaned against one of the adjacent pillars.

"Well I'm Caelus. Just a regular old Mercenary, and I'll probably stay as one, your new colleague is probably gonna be one of my siblings." Cae said. I made a mental note to kick Cae later.

"Well pardon my jackass brother, My name is Tyr, a pleasure to make both of your acquaintances." He said, introducing himself.

Cae immediately glared over at Tyr.

"You're one to speak. Like you aren't guilty of enjoying the job yourself. If anything, you'd be the worst off at teaching these kids here." He said.

"At least I can deal with our clients, but you shy away from any form of interaction, come back when you have a social life."

Cae was now glaring daggers at Tyr, and had started off of his leaning position, but I came in and had to shut the two of them up.

"Boys. This is not a good first impression to give to others, now is it?" I said, looking at my two brothers who were supposed to be older, and Cae immediately leaned back on the pillar, but still obviously upset. "Please, excuse them. This is a pretty common occurrence with us. We all tend to have a competitive streak with each other. Allow me to introduce myself though. I am Alice." I spoke.

Cam sighed at Cae and Tyr. "I'm Cameron, I hope that me and Alice can make up for how they're acting."

"Now then, it seems you'll be taking charge of one of the academy's three houses. I expect you haven't yet been briefed on the nature of each, have you?" Hanneman said, seeming to be trying to get things back on track.

"Do you really not know? Fine, I'll do you a favor and explain." Manuela began with a sigh. "The Officers Academy is comprised of three houses of students, each of which is closely affiliated with its region of origin. The Black Eagle House is for students from the Adrestian Empire. Their house leader this year is Edelgard, the Imperial princess, who is in line to be the next emperor."

"The Blue Lion House is for students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Their house leader this year is Prince Dimitri. He is to be the next king of Faerghus." Hanneman continued.

"Lastly, there is the Golden Deer House, which is for students of the Leicester Alliance. Their house leader is Claude, grandson to Duke Riegan, the leader of the Alliance." Manuela finished explaining.

"To think that the next emperor, king and sovereign duke are all here. It certainly is a promising year for the academy." Hanneman noted.

"I'll say. I just hope none of those little treasures cause any trouble." She replied.

"Hm, quite. For now, I suggest taking a stroll around the academy to get your bearings. And when you have a moment, please stop by my research laboratory." He spoke, nodding gently at us.

"The old man has a point. Oh, and keep in mind that I've only notified the house leaders that you're our new professor. It's more fun that way. I suggest you try spending time with the students. Some odd ducks in that bunch, but they're good kids. I'm sure Lady Rhea will have more information for you tomorrow, but that should get you going. Good luck. You'll need it." She said before she and Hanneman left.

"Well. I suppose we should start learning where everything is. If Father is staying here, then we will be too." I said, turning my attention to my brothers.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Cam said with a nod.

"I am going to interrogate the students" Tyr spoke.

Cae shrugged before walking towards the door. "I'll be around. Whatever works for you all."

"Wouldn't it be a good idea if we all stuck together? So we don't get lost? This place seems pretty big." I said, looking at him.

Cae was at the door when he turned around. "Hey, Miss high and mighty there said only one of us was to be a professor, didn't specify which of us…"

He then took one look outside, and turned back towards us.

"On second thought… we probably should stick with each other for the time being…"

"That's what I thought." I said, rolling my eyes slightly. "This place is huge and unfamiliar, we'd all get lost if we split up. So how about we all go meet the students together?"

Cae sighed.

"Might as well… I will say however that I'd prefer we avoid little miss princess unless it's absolutely necessary… I don't want to have my brain blown apart by her rants about the Empire."

"If we're to be living here, I think we will be seeing her quite often." I said, tilting my head to the right. Cae shrugged.

"Eh, you guys do that. Let's get going then." He said.

"Should we search for someone in particular?" I asked, looking at Tyr in particular.

"Why not the house leaders, they probably have more information on the other students here"

"True enough, but which one should we see about finding first? Or will we just, talk to whichever one we see first?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not, I am just a bit curious about one of them in particular." I said, placing my right hand on my cheek.

Cae opened the door, and motioned to the rest of us.

"Shall we get going then?"

"Let miss love bug get over her daydreaming first." Tyr chuckles

"W-what!? Excuse me!?" I exclaimed, feeling the heat rising to my face.

"Damn I got her to blush! Gotta save this in my head real quick."

"S-shut up! I'm not interested for the reason you're thinking!" I shouted.

"No need to shout Black Bird, just keep a cool head and lets interview these kids. OK?"

"B-besides… we don't know how long this whole ordeal will last. It's never a good idea to get too attached to something or someone that can be torn away from you as quickly as you get it." I said softly.

Cae nodded as we went through the doors and we started through the Monastery halls. I took a deep breath to calm myself and we began walking, keeping our eyes peeled for those students we had met before.

"Which way should we go first?" I asked, looking around as we walked.

Cae took a look down a corridor and immediately started the other way.

"Not that way. Nope. I don't feel like dealing with an edgy princess right now."

"Well, we're going to have to deal with her eventually, Cae."

"Save her for last then. We at least know where she is right now." Cae spoke, still walking.

"Alright. Hmm… I wonder who we will run into first." I said, thinking aloud just a bit.

As we make our way down, we eventually make it into the courtyards. As we're heading in, someone accidentally bumped into Cam.

"Ahhhhhh I'm so sorry, please excuse me, I didn't mean anything wrong, I just wasn't paying attention and-!"

Cam smiled a bit.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. And you are?"

And she yelped again.

"Ah! What?! I don't talk to strangers! Bye!"

And with that the girl in question was gone down the corridor.

Cae shook his head.

"That was weird."

"Ah, shy." I softly noted.

"Her upper body is tone, and her fingers are dexterous, she would make a good archer."

"Hmm… that would keep her away from enemies, if my short observation just now is correct, that would be good for her."

"She's adorable." Cam said, blushing quite a lot.

Cae laughed a little.

"Maybe you should set up a horseback ride between the two of you if you meet her again. See how she reacts."

Cam looked at Cae, his face as red as a tomato, "I-I mean…" he started twirling some of his hair around his finger.

"You really think that she would agree to that? I mean look at you. Tall, handsome, got a horse. She would be scared shitless!"

Cae started laughing even harder.

"Come on now, boys. Calm down."

After Cae had finished his little laughing fit, we continued on through the courtyards and hallways.

We eventually ran into a small ensemble of students outside of their respective home rooms, identifiable by the banners hung proudly over their doors.

Cae nudges me as we walk by.

"Hey look, there's the prince."

"Cae. One more word out of you in that teasing tone, and you will regret it." I said, turning to glare at Cae. "I will insure that."

"Oh I need to watch that it sounds like a glorious stomping of Cae's ego!"

"Don't tempt me. I will make all of you regret it if I need to."

That got Tyr to wince.

"Please don't I like not having to peel off charred skin."

"You deserved it."

Cae groaned.

"Whatever Tyr, In any case, let's just get on with this..."

Dimitri looked over to us and waved.

"Oh! Hello there! Uh, do please accept my apologies for the other day. You came to our aid, yet I hadn't even the courtesy to properly introduce myself. I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Of course, at the academy I am simply a student. And I've heard word that you are to become a professor here. It's delightful news. I still have much to learn, but I'm confident I could benefit greatly from your guidance."

Cae just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"In any case, welcome to the monastery. I hear you're investigating the different houses. Did any of the Blue Lions catch your attention?"

"Yes actually I heard that you have a student in your class who plans on being your chief of defence, I'd like to meet and commune with him."

Dimitri nodded.

"Ah, I believe you are referring to Dedue. Well, Dedue was born in Duscur, and has been loyally working in my service for the past four years. He's rather taciturn, but once you get to know him, you'll see he's a kind and good-natured young man."

Cae shrugged.

"You got anyone interested in Sword combat in the Blue Lions class?"

Dimitri nodded.

"Why, yes indeed. Well, first there's Felix. He's the heir to House Fraldarius. He has a bit of a sharp tongue, but don't let that fool you. Deep down, he's a good guy. He gravitates towards people who are skilled. Perhaps one of you would enjoy a friendly competition with him sometime. I do believe Ashe is also looking into Sword Combat? In any case, Ashe is the adoptive son of Lord Lonato of Castle Gaspard, but I hear he was born a commoner. He has an extremely earnest personality, so I'm certain he will approach any of your lectures with great enthusiasm."

I lifted my hand to my cheek and hummed gently as I thought about what Dimitri had said.

"Ah, what of magic? I tend to lack in physical weapon prowess if I am to be honest." I said, thinking of a question.

"Ah, yes. Annette is Baron Dominic's niece. She is a talented student who scored extremely high marks at the Royal School of Sorcery. She's cheerful and hardworking. Brilliant, really. Though she can be a bit oblivious at times. I hear she caused an explosion in the kitchen last night."

After a short pause he continues. "There is also Mercedes, I hear she was born to Imperial nobility, but a twist of fate brought her to the Kingdom. She may seem carefree on the surface, but she's actually a kind soul who pays careful attention to everyone around her."

"What of lances? Those are my area of expertise." Cam asked.

"Of course, there are several. Sylvain, Ingrid, and myself. Sylvain is the heir to House Gautier. He is a capable person who highly values his friends. That said... Well, he's always been a bit of a...ahem, skirt chaser, so to speak. Pardon my bluntness. I speak with him about it often, but it doesn't seem to help. Ingrid is Count Galatea's daughter. She is also a childhood friend of Felix, Sylvain and myself. She is diligent, industrious and principled. In truth, she is more knightly than most knights you will ever meet." Dimitri answered.

"What of yourself?" I questioned.

"Me? Oh. Um. Please forgive me... It's difficult to open up on the spot, don't you think? I'm afraid my story has not been a pleasant one... I do hope that doesn't color your view of me, but I understand if that can't be helped." He said, his eyes darting away from mine sheepishly. I nodded with a soft hum, thoughts and puzzle pieces popped into my head, but I pushed them aside for now.

Cae nodded.

"Thanks for the info… Now, let's get going, shall we? Wouldn't want to leave anyone else out of the picture." He said. I nodded in reply, and looked around the area to see if anyone else was nearby. As we walked around, I spotted two girls wearing the academy uniforms, and gestured for my brothers to follow me.

"And who's this? You don't look familiar at all. Do you work here at the monastery?" The taller one spoke, noticing our approach. Her voice was gentle and sweet.

"Oh, Mercie! Do you think they're those mercenaries people have been talking about?" The other asked, turning to us.

"Now that I think about it, that does sound like something Dimitri may have said... I suppose you'll be enrolling at the Officers Academy too then? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mercedes, and this is my best friend–"

"I'm Annette! It's nice to meet you."

"Ah, I'm Alice." I said, introducing myself, and making sure to take note of these two's faces.

"Caelus. That's all." That's another kick for Cae later.

"I'm Cam, please excuse Cae, he's not exactly the best at….. Anything."

"I'm Tyr, and yeah, excuse my jackass of a brother, he doesn't exactly like these kinds of events."

Cae groaned before slapping Cam's head.

"Cam, you know I'm ten times better at sword combat then you are, so don't even start with me."

"It doesn't matter how good you are, even the best fighters can get unlucky." Tyr states matter of factly.

"And I am better at magic than any of you. You know firsthand."

"I have a horse, so I win." Cam said with pride. I sighed and shook my head.

"Apologies for us. We tend to get sidetracked." I said apologetically.

Mercedes looked at us and smiled.

"No worries! We hope we can see you all again!"

Annette nodded.

"Yeah! It was nice to meet you all!"

After some more walking, we eventually were back in the courtyards as people were moving about their own businesses. Tyr and Cam were talking with a lot of people in the area, as was usual of the two of them, and Cae just sat back watching from his little spot.

Eventually, all of us were approached by a female student.

"Well now, you all don't have familiar faces. What brings you here?"

Cae took one look, and immediately spit out the drink he had behind his shoulder as Tyr and Cam started laughing.

"Well, we were brought here by our father, we were just going around talking to the students."

The girl nodded.

"Well, my name is Dorothea. Before I joined the academy, I was a member of an opera company in the Empire. Perhaps you'd be interested in hearing me sing sometime?"

"I know many women who can sing, sometimes I help them sing even louder than they thought they could. Maybe I could help you sometime soon?" Tyr said with a wink as he pulled out a rose. Where did he even keep that? Anyway, that comment gets him a kick later.

Cae immediately slapped Tyr on the back of his head.

"Not now you asshole, you're gonna make us look bad."

Cam rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you worry about us looking bad?"

Cae was blushing furiously now, and he stepped towards the hall.

"Excuse me for a second."

Tyr scoffed before turning back.

"Well, excuse him. I'm Tyr, these are my siblings."

Cam waved his hand.

"I'm Cameron. My brother who just walked off was Caelus. He's usually like this, so don't mind his rudeness."

"And I'm Alice." I said.

Tyr sighed as he walked after Cae. "We should get going now, before Cae goes and embarreses us further."

Dorothea waved at us as we left, giving a goodbye that I couldn't quite hear.

We kept walking and approached a table with a few male students gathered by it, when one of them piped up from the edge of the table.

"Well, well! It must be my lucky day today, being approached by such a beauty. I'm Sylvain Jose Gautier. Feel free to say hi whenever you like."

As the rest of my siblings followed afterwards he waved his hands. I was a bit surprised by the sudden flirtations, and could feel my cheeks turning pink. Again.

"Hey! Aren't you the mercenaries who saved His Highness? It's an honor to meet you all. I'm Sylvain Jose Gautier."

Cae, again, was being a jackass.

"So what if we are, what's it got to do with you?"

Sylvain raised his hand innocently.

"Whoa, whoa there, no need to be so upfront! I just wanted to say thank you, that's all!"

"Excuse him. He's a dick. I'm Cam."

"No really excuse him, names Tyr by the way. Also don't." He says while picking up Cae who tried to dodge but failed and got grabbed anyway.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU-"

"Nope!" He says with a smirk.

"A… Alice." I squeaked out in all the chaos.

"So Sylvain, know any good spots for picking up some beautiful babes? And don't say right here, if you try anything on my sister you won't even know what hit you."

Cae wasn't even trying to get out now, he had just stopped moving.

"Tyr, I swear to the fucking gods if you do NOT put me the fuck down this instant."

"What will you do about it scrawny boy?"

"Oh don't you even start with me, you know better than I do tha-"

"Boys, what are you doing?"

Everyone turns to the door to see that, oh look there's Father. And he's not happy.

"I at least expected you four to behave yourselves on your way through the monastery. Tyr, put your brother down before you embarrass him, and the guards over there."

"Once he stops being an ass I'll put him down."

He sighed as he shook his head.

"Tyr, what have I told you about this?"

"To uhh not be the ass I'm trying to have Cae not be?"

"COME ON TYR I AM NOT BEING AN ASS NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

Father looked over to Cae.

"You need to calm down, like your brother says. I know you haven't liked social events since last years incident, but really, you shouldn't let that dictate your emotions."

Cae sighed as his head drooped.

"Yes dad…"

"Time to put you down!" Oh no.

"Wait, no no, not again-" I couldn't get the last bit because Cae was flying down the entrance hall while screaming. Not exactly the most surprising thing to happen with my brothers being… well them.

After retrieving Cae, who was now staying as far away from Tyr as possible, a blonde haired girl walked over to us, as another, a male, was not far behind.

"So you are the mercenaries that saved the Prince. I have heard all about what you did from Prince Dimitri. As a citizen of Faerghus, I thank you."

The other looked at us with intrigue.

"He also said you're quite skilled. And he doesn't just say things like that. I look forward to sparring with you and beating you."

The girl shook her head.

"Felix, must you always speak of fighting right away? Oh! And, uh...you may call me Ingrid. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Kid I've killed more people than you've seen in your whole life. There is no need for me to fight you, you would lose as soon as I drew my axe." Tyr's voice darkened and he formed a scowl.

Cae scoffed a little.

"Look who's being an ass now?"

"The difference is, Cae, that he said he would beat me, while Blondie here was being nice, so all I did was state a fact. No insults, no witty remarks, just pure facts. The boy is trying to seem intimidating but has no idea how to actually scare mercs."

"Excuse my brothers, I'm Alice."

"And my name is Cam, I know we probably won't get along, but I at least hope we will." Cam said to Felix, he then turned to Ingrid "And the same to you, I hope we will get along."

Cae sighed.

"Anyways, name's Caelus. If you're as good as you say you are, maybe you'd prove to be a good challenge."

"The boy probably can't even keep up with you Cae, don't get your hopes up."

Cae shook his head.

"Wow, way to lay it out to the kid."

Tyr crossed his arms.

"I'd rather be honest and destroy him, than lie and give him a false sense of strength."

Cae started to walk off.

"Whatever, not like you're any better."

"Cae! Get back here!" I shouted. "Stop trying to wander away from us, you'll get lost and then we'll get lost trying to find you!"

"If you're so worried about my well-being, then just follow after me, not like that's such a big prob-" I began to charge at Cae. "OK, STOP CHASING ME WITH THAT STUPID BOOK!"

After reining in Cae, and some more talking with Felix and Ingrid, we were approached by a smaller male student with grey hair, and a much taller student following closely behind him.

"Hi, there! You must be the one everyone's talking about. I'm Ashe. Great to meet you. This here is Dedue. He serves Prince Dimitri."

"I have heard that you rescued His Highness. Words cannot express my gratitude. Should you ever require my strength, please know that I will hasten to repay this debt."

"I heard from the young prince that you serve as his bodyguard. Tell me is it only the prince you wish to protect or should he marry would you also protect his wife and children?"

"That's an interesting question to ask, Tyr." I spoke, glancing at my brother.

"Much as I hate your guts right now, I'll admit, that's actually a fairly good detail to question." Cae stated, looking over at Tyr.

"Should you find your little crush expan-" Where did Tyr wander off to? How rude to leave after asking a question to these students. In fact he left so quickly that there is a smoke trail where he was once standing.

Cae slowly inched away from the blast point.

"I… do not want to at this point, but I gotta ask was that necessary sis?"

"Huh? Was what necessary? Tyr just walked away." I said, looking at Cae confused.

He motioned to the wall on the other side of the room, a pair of smoking legs sticking out of it.

"Yeah, uh huh, real likely."

He sighed.

"I'll get him out. Cam, can I get some help?"

Cam shook his head.

"When you stop being a bitch, I'll help."

"Fine, fuck you too."

Cae raised his middle finger as he walked over to the wall, before grabbing Tyr's legs, and pulling. Well, trying to pull.

After a very long while, an hour of Cae trying to get Tyr out of the wall to no avail, and us talking with a good number of the rest of the students, we finally found our way back to Rhea to find out what would happen next.

"How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls." Lady Rhea spoke, her voice soft and gentle.

"Hm. I suppose it is time for you four to take charge of one of our three houses of students. I must note that I am personally against entrusting someone as lacking in trackable history as you all with such a task, but it is as the archbishop desires." Seteth said, very obviously displeased.

"W-wait. Four?" I inquired.

Cae immediately shot up from his position on the pillar, as he looked at Rhea and Seteth in disbelief.

"Hold up… did you say the four of us? Am I hearing you right?"

"Y-you… you're not joking, right?" Cam asked in surprise.

"She has no need or reason to joke, why would she?" chuckles Tyr. "Though your reaction is quite funny."

"True, but this is a bit of a shock."

Tyr just shrugged. "Did you really not expect this? I thought we would be hired for different classes but I knew all of us would be teaching."

Cae groaned before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, there goes all logic in this discussion. You have to be joking with me, we are not all teaching here…"

"I suppose it does make sense." I said nodding my head side to side.

"Well," Tyr says in a matter of fact tone. "If I can throw in my two cents for which one we should teach, it would be the Blue Lions."

"They do seem quite interesting."

"You would say that, but some of them need a guiding figure. I've heard rumors of what happened in Duscur, and if half of them are true…" whatever it was it had Tyr hesitating. It must be bad. "I'll let you ask your boyfriend about it."

"T-Tyr!" I exclaimed, the heat returning to my face as my voice raised in pitch. "I'm not interested for the reasons you think!"

Cae rolled his eyes, before nudging me.

"It'd be a pretty bad first impression on the kids if you immediately start hitting on their house leader, just gonna put that out there."

"And here we all thought I would be flirting with students!" Why are all my brothers such idiots? I definitely need to give them a good kick or smack or something later.

"I haven't flirted with anyone Tyr!"

Cae shook his head as he looked at us.

"Alright, alright, that's enough, let's get this done with, enough dicking around…"

Cae motioned to the others.

"So, we have to decide between the three houses, huh?"

"The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer… All so different. I hope you've made it a point to get to know each of them." Manuela said, looking at each of us.

"Since you, four are new here, we have decided to allow you first pick. Manuela and I will take charge of the remaining two houses." Hanneman added with a smile.

Me, Cam, and Tyr all turned to each other, and we motioned for Cae to join us, who came over reluctantly.

"So, which house do we choose?"

Cae shrugged. "Any works, but I've taken an interest in that Blue Lions group."

Cam rolled his eyes. "You never take interest in anything or anyone, what made you change your mind?"

Cae groaned. "Whatever."

Tyr nodded.

"I'd agree, the Blue Lions group does prove to have some very capable individuals."

I look at them.

"So, Blue Lions?"

All of my brothers nod.

"Blue Lions."

We affirmed our choice to Rhea, who nodded and looked at us.

"So, you have chosen the Blue Lions, led by Dimitri. Correct?" Lady Rhea asked us. We all nodded. "Your heart has made its choice, then. All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity."

"They are all promising youths who bear the weight of Fodlan's future upon their shoulders. I hope you appreciate what an honor it is to lead them." Seteth spoke with a frown.

"Brother?" A young voice spoke, drawing our attention to a young girl with pretty, light green hair, and eyes. "Oh! I am so sincerely sorry! I did not mean to interrupt."

"I am in the middle of something, Flayn. Is it urgent?" Seteth asked, turning to the young girl.

Tyr leaned down and whispered in my ear. "She has knowledge in her eyes, so much that not even father matches it."

Flayn looked back at her brother. "No, no, it's nothing. More importantly… Who are they?"

"Well, These are our newest professors at the academy."

We all waved and made our greetings, except Cae who just nodded from his position.

"I am Alice."

"You know Seteth if you said you had a sister it would've explained a lot." Tyr chuckles "I'm Tyr by the way young lady"

"I'm Cam."

"It honestly doesn't seem logical that you'd be staying here if you aren't a student… then again, that might just be because you look way younger than anyone we've met he-"

Tyr immediately whacked his head. He still is getting a smack from me later.

"Cae, focus, we're in front of the Archbishop, have at least some respect for her, she is probably the most powerful one here."

Cae shrugged.

"Fine, fine. I'm Cae. Doesn't bother me much though." Let's see that makes 11.

"Let us focus on the topic at hand." Seteth began. "There is something you should be aware of. In a few days' time, there will be a mock battle between the three houses, intended to gauge the current progress of the students. We will be using this battle as an opportunity to ascertain your own abilities as well. Please do not disappoint the archbishop. That is all." He finished before leaving.

"So are all of us going to be on the same side for this mock battle? If so that's a tad bit unfair to the other classes." Tyr spoke.

"Well, most likely not. The disadvantage would be clear as day if all four of us, plus students, were to participate." I said with a nod of my head.

Cae shrugged.

"Either way we put it, we'd have to handicap ourselves in order to make the battle more fair. After all, we'd be leading students, not mercenaries. We can, and can't, treat this like one of the many situations we're all so familiar with."

"We will have to figure that out soon." I hummed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First Day In The House**

**POV: Caelus (Writer: Corporal_Dropkick)**

* * *

It was quite a revelation to hear that _all_ _four_ of us were supposed to be teaching in the Officer's Academy. Hell, I don't even think _**I'm**_ ready to teach these kids, least of all about the horrors of war, and all these other things that we're supposed to teach them… The hell was Rhea even thinking making all four of us professors?

Either way, we were given the option, and after some debate between the four of us, we finally decided to teach the Blue Lions house (much to Alice's delight). It was going to be an interesting couple of years teaching here, I'll say that.

And so, all four of us siblings were supposed to go and introduce ourselves to our house. Like, right now.

Just great. As if I didn't need anything else from this stupid church.

And so, after navigating our way back through the winding hallways, we made it to the Homeroom we were to be teaching.

"Here goes."

And with that, I opened the door to the Blue Lions house… and there was a very colorful assortment of people gathered in the room.

And all of their jaws practically hit the floor upon seeing us come in.

"What?!"

"We're getting all _FOUR _Eisner siblings?!"

All of the class was super excited, but what stood out was a girl in the back, jumping up and down in excitement. I think I remember her as Annette from when we were going around talking to the others.  
"No, I really can't believe it! But I was speaking to you all so casually, as though we were companions! Oh, I am so sorry, Professor! You just look the same age as the rest of us, and… Oh, and I'm sorry I just said that too! I really must watch my tongue…"

Cam snickered a little, and Tyr also had to stifle a laugh.

Alice was a bit more polite.

"Well, we don't mind if you treat us as friends."

Cam also nodded after getting over his little giggle fit.

"Yeah, honestly it's fine by us."

I shrug.

"If it suits you, go ahead. I'm not stopping ya."

Tyr grinned a little.

"Sure. Why not indulge the kids?"

Annette was practically beaming now.

"You say that, but...Oh, I just don't know about all of this! You all are like… you're the children of the most famous knight ever!"

Dimitri shook his head a little.

"I'll admit, it doesn't sit well with me either. After all, we wish to show all of you our due respect."

Sylvain was laughing at this.

"Sure, but if all of our professors say it's OK, shouldn't that be enough? That is…if Your Highness can consent to such a thing. After all, we're already speaking this way to our future king, so we may as well relax our speech with our professors too, right?"

Dimitri sighed.

"Well, we're not in the Kingdom, so it only goes to follow that we should all speak companionably… I concede. If our professors says it's fine, we ought to accept that kindness gratefully."

Ingrid sighed as she looked at everyone else.

"As for me, I'm not sure I can manage… this is just too much."

Mercedes placed her hand reassuringly on Ingrid's shoulder.

"You don't have to force yourself if it's too difficult. All of you are fine with that too, right, Professors?"

All four of us nodded in agreement.

"If it suits you, it suits you. Don't force yourself."

My siblings start to talk with the other students, when I spy Felix walk over to us.

"I've heard you all are capable fighters. Come to the training ground later. There, you can show me what you're capable of."

I know Tyr would gladly take that request, and looking to my side, I see that, yes indeed, he's already making mental notes on how to best him.

Dimitri looked a little shocked.

"Well, You certainly aren't wasting any time, are you, Felix? As it were, count me in for any such battle."

Felix just grunted at that comment, but I could tell that Felix didn't really like Dimitri.

I note from the back of the ensemble was Ashe.

"Pardon me, but I would also love to observe you in battle, for future reference. If that's OK with you all…"

Dimitri patted Ashe on the back, as he brought him forwards into the ensemble of students gathered.

"Ashe, I won't have you speak of merely watching. You should join us as well."

Mercedes looked at the rabble and nodded.  
"If one of you gets injured, simply say the word and I'll patch you up straight away!"

That was nice, now I didn't have to bitch to Alice anytime I got hurt, there were some more capable healers here at the Academy. Nice to know.

Dedue was standing next to Dimitri, and he placed a hand on Dimitri's shoulder, somewhat stopping him.  
"Your Highness. Do take care not to go overboard. We do not know how proficient our Professors are at their Combat skills, but in any case they are far better than we are, and you could get hurt regardless."  
"You worry too much, Dedue. I'll be fine. I promise."

Sylvain decided to pop up again, as he overlooked all of us.

"My companions! Is there not something inherently wrong with crossing blades as a way to bond with each other?"

Ingrid scoffed at this.

"Huh, I never thought of it that way. Well, if that's how you feel, I suppose you'll just stay behind while the rest of us are at the training ground?"

"Ingrid, my dearest friend! You really are too hard on me."

Dimitri nodded, before turning back to all of us.

"Well then, our Professors, what do you think? As you can see, the Blue Lion House is a lively bunch, but you'll find none who work harder. I'm certain we'll cause our fair share of trouble, but I'm very much looking forward to the year ahead."

Alice, Cam, and Tyr all nodded their approvals.

"We also look forward to it. And thank you all for being so welcoming."

"This should definitely be an interesting time."

"I'll gladly teach you newbies a thing or two about combat."

I sigh, and shrug, before leaning against another adjacent pillar.

"Whelp, guess I got nothing better to do with my time… sure, why not?"

I got nudged by Tyr, as he whispered in my ear.

"You could sound less like a jackass you know. They _are_ just kids."

I shrug.

"What else do you expect me to do, have tea with them? Don't be ridiculous."

I then motion to a calendar.

"Right. I hate to be the serious one here, but we _do _have some important things to remember."

Dimitri nodded.

"Yes… I heard there will be a mock battle soon. We must not neglect our training. I trust that the four of you will carefully study the strengths and weaknesses of each of us, that you may provide effective guidance. Regardless of the results, this battle will be a great learning experience. Even so... What is the point of competition if the aim isn't to win?"

He then took us aside as the rest of the Students started to mull about doing their own things.

"Well, as this is your first time at the monastery, please allow me to show you the ropes. Or at least give you a tour."

Alice was very quick to jump onto the opportunity, Cam agreed, and Tyr nodded his agreement. I wave my hand as I walk over.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this done with."

Dimitri led the four of us around the Campus, showing us things we hadn't noticed before, and giving us the locations of all the buildings besides the Offices which we knew which ones we occupied. He showed us the Training Hall, Mess Hall, Docks, Greenhouse, Marketplace, Stables, and pretty much everywhere. Alice was geeking out about the expansive library they had here, Cam was happy that the Horses were so well taken care of, and Tyr was satisfied with the condition that the Training Hall was in. I honestly couldn't care less.

We finally got back to the Home Room, before Cam had an idea.  
"So, since we all probably only just got to know each other, and no us talking to you a couple hours ago doesn't count, let's go around and introduce ourselves. Since we're your professors, we'll start."

He waved.

"I'm Cameron Eisner. I'm the second oldest here, and the only one here who can actually ride a horse, and as such I'll be teaching you about how to properly take care of one if you decide to follow that desire."

I scoffed.

"You're older by like three fucking minutes."

Cam shook his head.  
"Says the guy who got thrown off a horse and kicked by it."

Tyr stepped forwards.  
"Excusing them, I'm Tyr Eisner. I specialize mostly in protecting my frail siblings, and as such I've grown accustomed to seeing them do dumb shit. If you want to challenge me in a fight, go ahead. I'm all but willing but know that whatever weapon you use it _will_ break on my shield."

Alice was a little shy at first, but waved her hands nontheless.

"I'm Alice… I don't really have any weapon I specialize in, but I'm very potent at magic. I'll be teaching you about that… I mostly use Magic because someone has to keep these idiot brothers of mine in check."

They all started laughing, mostly because of the antics me and my siblings had going with us, and eventually it came to be my turn.

"Right, let's just get this over with..."

I nod.  
"I'm Caelus Eisner. I specialize in unconventional tactics. Anything and everything that can be used in a fight, I use it. Expect me to educate you about such things. And don't expect things to be easy. Just because you're our students doesn't mean we're gonna go easy on you."

Two of my siblings just groaned.

"You could at least be more reassuring with them."

"You sure know how to be a buzzkill."

Tyr on the other hand just nodded. "You will never grow if you don't get challenged, and we are most certainly a challenge to overcome."

Alice slapped the back of Tyr's head.

"Don't encourage him!"

I shrug. Not that it mattered.

We go around the circle of students, and they give us small tidbits about what they want to be, and how they want to get there. Most of them liked my siblings more. Good, less work for me. We got finished with introductions, and finally we heard the Church Bells ringing.  
Alice nodded.

"Ah, so our class is over… unfortunate how time flies. We will all be seeing you tomorrow."

The students all nod, and after a while, we lock up the Room, and exit.

My siblings were all glaring at me.

I shrug.

"What did I do?"

Tyr rolled his eyes.

"Other than the fact you keep acting like a little bitch in front of others, our colleagues included… Look, if I have to draw it out to you, we have students now. At least set a good example."

Alice nodded.  
"I have to agree with Tyr on this, you need to work on your social skills. You can't just keep brushing off everyone you meet."

Cam sighed.  
"If this is how you're gonna act in front of people every time, we might as well get you a restraining order to keep you from making _us _look bad. Remember, dad's here too, so you're not just representing us, you're representing him."

I shake my head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I know. You guys tell me this after every Skirmish and mission we take part in. I just stay away, and let you deal with the problem.

Alice immediately smacked my head with one of the tomes she was carrying. Jeez, those things hurt.

"It's DIFFERENT this time! You're a teacher! You have Students! You will be giving them LESSONS. You need to act PROPERLY if you're going to teach them!"

I rubbed my head.

"Jeez, no need to be so violent. It's not like we're gonna be here for very long."

Tyr groaned.  
"And how do you know that? Do you know how long we're gonna be here?"

I raise my finger, only to put it back down.

"Exactly what I thought. For all we know, we could be here until we are at the age to retire. If that's the case, you need to get your act together. Even if it isn't then we still need to work on your attitude."

I groan before going a little faster.

"Easy for you to say."

Cam sighed.  
"Look, we know it isn't easy for you to do things like this, but at least try. Dad isn't gonna be happy with any of us if we just do what we normally do."

I look back at my siblings, before grabbing a branch from an adjacent tree, and going up. After that I'm on the roof.

"I'll be back later. We'll talk more about our problems then."

I start to run off.  
I hear Tyr yelling after me, but I ignore it.  
Once a fair distance away, I start taking note of the Monastery, and the quickest ways to get from one location to another. I note the distance of areas, and where it's a good idea to quickly go down windows into adjacent offices.

I go back and once on the ground, I navigate through the corridors and offices, until I reach the door of someone I trust with basically all my issues.

I look around and breathe a sigh of relief once I open the door.

Dad was sitting on a sofa by the fireplace, reading a book.

He looks up as I enter the door.

"Oh, hey. You… don't look so well."

I collapse into the adjacent sofa.

"Yeah, you could say that."

He put in a bookmark, and closed the book before looking at me.

"What's wrong?"

I look at him and throw my hands up.  
"Honestly? Everything!"

I lean back.

"The others are taking this well, in fact they're taking it in stride! They're happy with being here, teaching kids, and I don't even know what the hell I'm doing here. How am I supposed to keep going if I don't want to do this? I don't want to teach them… I don't even want to be here. What if I mess up again? What if I get these kids killed? I don't want that weighing on my conscious…"  
Dad looks at me, and I see his eyes. They always have that look of understanding and compassion in them. I honestly don't know what it is… but it helps to calm me down in situations like this.

"Son, I know you don't like this. I don't think any of us like it. I didn't ask to come back, and your siblings didn't ask to become professors… but here we are."

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"The things we do as Eisners, is we push through it. You have to put on a brave face, and keep going." his eyes lose focus and take on a saddened look. "We always need to keep moving forward."

I feel a tear in my eye. I still couldn't. It felt like I had just had the burdens of the world pushed into my face, and I couldn't do anything about it.  
I nod, before standing up.

"Yeah… keep going forwards… I'll try."

Dad just laughs as he pats my shoulder.  
"Remember what I always said son, there is a do, and there is a don't. There is never a try."

I smile.

"Yeah… thanks."

I start outside the door, and before I'm out, I hear dad again.

"And remember. If ever you need to talk again, I'll be here. You are my son after all."

I nod, before heading back out the door.  
I look down and see that the drop isn't that far from the grounds below.

Good, that means this will work.

I climb out, and I drop down.

I feel the wind blow down, before the hard ground comes racing up.

I roll, and land back on my feet, as I stand back up. I probably startled a good number of students pulling that. I walk back to the Living Quarters, and eventually found my siblings were unpacking their things into their rooms.

I open the door, and Tyr turns towards me.  
"So, is Mister broody figured out now, or do we have to beat another lesson into your thick skull?"

I wave my hand dismissively.

"I'll work on it, jeez. Worry about yourself so you don't accidentally fracture a student's skull."

I grab my things, and start to arrange them around the room. A calendar above my working desk. I throw the files Rhea gave us onto the table, and start to file through my wardrobe.

Oh. Fun, we had to wear uniforms. Just splendid.

I toss those aside into my closet, before grabbing the rest of my things.

I push my bed to the very far side of the room into a corner, before setting up my bookshelf with the assorted books I brought with me, and finally setting all my things into the room.

And with that, a final touch.  
In the corner, where the bed used to be, I place a wooden box.

I open it. Inside, is an unlit candle, some lemongrass, and three rusty items. I had yet to place them somewhere it was meant, but I would find one someday.

For now, the corner of my room would do.

I lit the candle, before lighting the lemongrass.

And so, I sat there, in the middle of the room. Memory flooding back as I unravel for the day.

It really was going to be quite the experience here.

* * *

_**Yo, it's DK here.**_

_**Just wanted to say, there is a lot more going into this story than most would initially think.  
**__**There are way too many ideas and concepts flying around, and we're doing our best to stay focused and get through the beginning portion of the story.  
**__**Once we finish the beginning introductions is when we'll get to the good stuff, so just stick with us, yeah?  
**__**Anyways, hope you enjoy the story so far, and give us feedback! We'd appreciate it!**_


End file.
